Rise of the Phoenix
by blackpoppyseed
Summary: Primrose Everdeen was thought to have died during a tragic explosion in the district. Little did she know the moment she thought she was dead would be the moment she realized she was not a muggle. Magic and a wizard secretly scoping the land had kept her alive. Prim whisked away to Hogwarts to live a new life where a very distant relative, Scorpius Snape would be awaiting her.
1. Chapter 1 Away from the Ashes

The explosion. Death. Ashes. That's all Primrose Everdeen remembered. She swore on her life she was dead in that very minute.

Any breath she took had dried up her mouth and lungs. There was no air to breathe. There was nothing.

Everyone around her must have died. There had been no chance of survival. Not even of the slimmest. But somehow, even through the breaths began again so labored and heavy, she still breathed.

A ringing peirced her ears. She tried to scream for her mother, for Katniss who had thought she was dead,for buttercup, but there was no one.

No one had lived but her.

She waited, still on the ground for someone, anyone for help, but there was no hope. She had been trapped in the darkest of all places and there was no escaping now.

But even in the darkest of places, a light had been turned on.

She felt her hand, lifted into the dust by anothers and within seconds, she felt her body levitate from the ground. Within moments she had vannished into whatever air was left.


	2. Chapter 2 The Last of Familiar Forests

She closed her eyes. Her body felt like it had been twisting and turning a million ways until she found herself suddenly lying in a forest somewhere very far from where she had been.

She opened her eyes, shaking, tears ran down her cheeks like wild. She had no words to say to the man her clouded eyes could barely make out.

He paced back and forth, holding a blanket in his hands anxiously. His long dark hair whisked every way you could imagine. His face remained hard as stone, deep in thought. He must have been not sure of what to do now.

Prim's body had ached horribly, but somehow she managed to bring herself up. Her legs wanted nothing more than to run back to Katniss.

"You're okay," the man's deep voice said to her. "You're safe now."

He came to her, taking out his wand and healed her wounds.

Her tears had suddenly dried as he did this. She began to wonder if she was in heaven.

"I am astonished," the man said. "I cannot believe my eyes."

Prim had looked up to him, her blue eyes paler than ever held such a curiosity. She looked around, listening to the quiet of the forest.

"I'm sorry," he said. His dark eyes looked deeply into hers. She noticed his face was very pale and tanslucent, and sad at the mess he had seen.

"Who are you?" Prim asked.

"My name is Scorpious Snape," he said. "I come from a land very, very far away."

Prim went very still and suddenly she felt something in her heart become warm. Her eyes became heavy, and in that moment she felt as she was okay. That everything would somehow be alright. And only once did she have a similar feeling.

Suddenly she visualized Katniss on the T.V when the hunger games had ended. And then the time she came home afterwards. She did not feel that overwhelming feeling then, but it came close.

"I just want to be with my sister," Prim cried. She suddenly fell into a strange sleep she would not wake up from in awhile.


	3. Chapter 3 In the hut

Primrose awoke in blankets. When her pale eyes looked around curiously, she noticed she had been in a hut of some sort. A fire had been lit close beside her.

A boy, very tall and well built came into the room, stirring whatever was in the heavy black coldrun on top of it.

Prim moved just slightly when the boy violently turned his head towards her.

"Don't move," he whispered coldly.

Suddenly a pair of what she thought to be wizards had walked into the room. She listened closely to their almost frigtened voices.

"I am telling you for the last time, we are not rescuing anyone from that area, magical or muggle blood, I don't care!" A thin woman shreiked.

"Just listen to me for a flying second," stammered the familar dark haired Scorpious from the forest.

"You will be expelled from Hogwarts," the thin woman growled to him, crossing her arms. Rage glowed in her eyes. "You can not go around rescuing magical people from all over the world, especially Panam, and bringing them here! Just because you are the greatest wizard of transportation, doesn't mean to have to be transporting anywhere you please!"

"I didn't mean to..." Scopious started, lowering his head.

"You don't understand," merged the tall boy who was still stirring something in the coldrun. "If you saw what it is like in Panam, you'd do anything to help! They kill children for their entertainment!"

"That is entirely Panam's fault!" shuttered the woman, her eyes practically came bugging out of her head.

Prim couldn't take enough of the fighting. She rose from where she sat, taking the blanket off her so she could become visable.

The womans jaw practically dropped to the ground.

"Who is..." she pointed a shakey finger to the thin girl who looked as if she had been through hell and back.

"I had nothing to do with Panam's government, thank you very much," Prim said as a matter of factly.

"Who are you," the woman glowered.

"Primrose Everdeen of district twelve," she muttered.

"She's a witch," Scorpious muttered to the woman. "I could see she was using some sort of sheild spell to keep her alive. Everyone left her. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't walk away."

"Of course you couldn't," the woman said, shifting her eyes away from everyone in the room. "You couldn't resist her."

Scorpious lowered her head.

"I just want to go home," Prim muttered.

"You aren't going anywhere," the woman muttered. "Scorpious, just wait until the ministry hears about this. Take her back to Panam, and you'll be in Azkabam for life."

The woman left the hut, slamming the fragile wooden door behind her.

"Who was that?" Prim whispred to the Scorpious and the boy.

"Victoria Mcgonagol," the boy sighed. "She's the head master of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Prim asked.

Scorpious and the boy slyly laughed to one another.

"My name is Elias Hagrid," the boy smirked, reaching out his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you," Prim said weakly as they shook hands. "I would really like to know what's going on."

Suddenly her ears turned to a familar meowing.

"Buttercup!" she yipped as the familar cat she had always loved came out of hiding.

Her eyes turned to Scorpoious as she cradled the feline. "Take me back."

"I can't," Scorpious muttered.

"Why?" Prim asked innocently.

"You heard the woman eariler," Scorpious replied. "If I take you back, I'll be sent to Azkebam, in your terms, jail, but unfathomably worse conditions."

"For saving me?" Prim asked.

"Yes," Scorpious replied. "And bringing you back. It's very much against the law not to do such things. You're not supposed to know about Hogwarts, not you or your family."

"I wouldn't say anything," Prim replied. "I promise I won't."

"It doesn't matter," Elias said. "They don't trust you. It's just the law."

"Anyone magical is strickly banned from Panam," he continued. "I don't know why Scorpious decided to go there."

Prim fell to the ground, crying.

"Don't cry," Scoropious whispered, watching Prim cover her tearful face. He felt like his heart started to melt as his eyes embraced her. He had never felt this pain he had now for anyone.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. "I know I tried to help, but have I done worse?"

Suddenly he vannished out of the hut and into the night. Elias ran after him.

"Scorpious, where are you going?" he called out.

"Show Prim around, comfort her," Scorpious called back darkly underneath the moonlight. "I'll be right back."


	4. Chapter 4 The Forgetful Potion

Dawn was approaching when Scorpious was walking back to the hutt. He should have been in Hogwarts by now for one of his potions class, the class he just stole from.

In his hands was a potion made by proffesor Gagar. Once he found out it was missing, all hell would brake lose. But he wouldn't. He was a cooky old man, and forgot things quite a bit, just like the forget all potion.

"It will all be like a dream to her," scorpious said to himself as he tred upon the grounds. "Victoria will see now she will be just another witch around here, I suppose just without any memories."

He finally approaced the hut and peaked inside. Primrose hadn't moved much from where he last saw her. Elias must have been at Hogwarts now.

Prim slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight poured in.

"Thirsty?" Scorpios asked as he started making himself some tea.

Prim didn't respond. Her heavy eyes just watched him as he made two cups of tea.

"I know you are," Scorpious whispered as he sat by her now with two cups of tea.

"So this is the magical world?" Prim yawned.

"Yes," Scorpious smied. "Did Elias show you around?"

Prim nodded her head.

"Did you ever think you were magical?" Scorpious asked.

"Never," she whispered. "I mean, I noticed sometimes I wasn't much like everyone else but I never thought much of it. I was thinking earlier, if I knew what I knew now, I would have entered the hunger games using a wand!"

"You certainly would have won," Scorpious said.

"Is there a spell for death?" Prim asked.

"Yes, there is," Scorpious replied bluntly.

"So, all you'd have to do is point a wand and say a word and you'd die?" Prim asked.

"It's not that simple," Scorpious replied. "It takes practice and time. It's very dangerous."

"I don't think I'd ever be able to learn it," Prim admitted. "I'm so..."

"Delicate," Scorpious said.

"Yes," Prim replied.

"What is your sisters name?" Scorpious asked.

"Katniss Everdeen. She's famous in Panam. She won the hunger games," Prim said sipping the tea.

"I see," Scorpious said.

"I'm going back to her," Prim stated. "I don't care what you say."

"Well, here is a potion," Scorpious said handing her the potion. "It will transport you to Panam, right to her."

Prims eyes grew very wide.

"Yes, just drink it," Scorpiois insisted.

Prim hesitated. She didn't know anything about magic to know if he was telling the truth, but his eyes were warm and gentle. She couldn't see him telling her a lie.

Quickly she drank the potion all ,thinking of Katniss until she couldn't think of a thing anymore.


	5. Chapter 5 Mistaken

_ I can't belive what I've done _Scorpious said to himself, his hands shakey as he knocked the potion right out of her hands.

It was too late. Prim had already drank quite a bit of it to forget almost everything.

"Why did you do that?" Prim asked wide eyed. "What was I drinking, by the way?"

_No, did I really do this to her? Did I really take away every memory she ever had? What if her family finds me? What if she's a completely different person now?_

"Come with me," Scorpious said, shaking.

The walked through the grounds of Hogwarts to the school itself. The large doors and swinging staircases had baffled Prim, but they might had baffled her more had she rememberd what her old life was like.

"Where are we going?" she kept asking, turing her head and eyes every which way.

Scorpious didn't reply. He was just thankful no one was around to see her. He was sure the rumors must have got out about her now already.

Finally they reached two large doors. Scorpious knocked on one of them until a fragile old house elf named Fargo with grey, stale skin appeared.

"Yes, scorious?" Fargo muttered.

"Is Victoria here?" Scorpious asked.

"I suppose," Fargo replied. "But she's angry with you. You have all of the proffesors speaking of what you've done...oh, is that the girl..Pira?"

"Her name is Primrose Everdeen," Scorpious muttered. "I need to speak with Victoria...now."

"I'm sorry..." Fargo started to say but Scorpious pushed him aside.

Prim stared wide eyed at all of the moving pictures hanging on the walls. There were so many in the glorious room they had entered. She noticed in particular the one where a man with a long, white beard stood with a red pheonex on his sholder. He was smiling at her and she smiled brightly at him as well.

"Are you trying to stop my heart?" Victoria yelled, rising from her seat. She was not the calmest of the headmasters of Hogwarts. "Why aren't you in class? What is she doing here?"

"She's just a witch now," Scorpious said, pushing Prim ahead of himself. "She can't remember a thing. She can start a new life here. She can be one of us."

Victoria ran her bony fingers threw her wirey grey hair, thinking deeply.

"All the points are being taken away from Slytherin because of this. And I will have every. Single. Slytherin. Student know it was all your fault."

Scorpious stood still. His veins felt frozen up, his heart practically stopped as sweat poured from his forehead.

"What is slytherin?" Prim asked hazily.

"Fargo, take her too the nurses to get fully examed. As for you scorpious, get to class and I'll see you at detention tonight."


	6. Chapter 6 A secret

"Where's Prim now?" Elias whispred as he and Scopious met up after their last class of the day.

"I'm not sure, but you'll hate me tonight. The whole school will," Scorpious groaned.

"Why?" Elias whispered.

Scorpious took Eilas aside in a small hallway where no one could see or hear them.

"She's taking away all the slytherin points," Scorpious whispered.

"What?" Elias shook. "All for helping someone? "

"I took the forget all potion from potions class, don't tell anyone," Scorpious muttered.

"How are you not expelled yet?" Scorpios asked. "I'd run away now before it's too late."

"No. I shouldn't be expelled. I just need someone to talk too," Scopious admitted. "Someone who understands what I'm trying to do."

"You may be the best at transportation, but maybe you should hold off on it for a while or something," Elias mentioned. "All it's done is get you into trouble."

"At least Prim is safe," Scorpious sighed. "That's the most I could ask for now."

"You really like her, don't you?" Elias asked. "You risked so much just for her."

"If you saw the world she came from, anyone here would do the same," Scorpious shuttered.

Needless to say, when dinner in the great hall began that night both Elias and Scorpious were shaking under their robes. Scopious thought of running away time and time again, but tonight he would stand up for himself. He had too. Then maybe he wouldn't seem so bad to everyone else.

"Here, here everyone!" shouted Victoria as she stood at the owl podeum, waving her thin arms in the air after everyone was seated.

All the students from every house turned to give her a similar expression of confusion and curiousity. The look on her face didn't seem very cheery. They all wondered why and silenced immeadiately.

"I will inform you all of your points!" she declared.

Scorpious shrugged deeper into his seat, completely losing his appitite.

"No points in particular had been awarded today," she began, "But many have been taken away."

Everyone gasped. Whispers were passed amongst the long tables.

"Slythern has lost all three hundred of their points!" she finally shouted.

Scorpious's face turned a beat red.

"However I will not tell you who, or why," she said a little calmer now.

Scorpious cupped his face in his hand before he darted out of the hall.

He looked in the nurses office where Prim still stayed. She was sitting on one of the cotts in the dark, staring at the stars outside.

"Hey Prim," Scorpious whispered.

"I think I remember you," Prim said softly. "Scorpious, was it?"

"Yes," Scorpious replied.

"Shouldn't you be at dinner?" she asked.

"I guess," Scorpious shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"A little woosey but, nothing serious," she replied. "My head hurts a lot though. I feel as though, somethings going on somewhere or something. Like a part of me is missing."

"It is missing," Scopious admitted. He sat on the cott next to her, staring out at the same stars. "You aren't from here."

"What happened to me?" she asked with a grim expresion.

"You're here now," Scopious sighed. "You're safe and I think you can stay. That's all that matters, doesn't it?"

"I suppose," Prim sighed.

"Maybe you can be a student here if Victoria allows it. You can get a wand and bring a long Buttercup."

"Who's buttercup?" she asked softly.

"You're...cat...," Scorpious sighed.

"Cat..." Prim muttered to herself.

Suddenly behind them came a crashing noise of a garbage can.

"What was that?" Prim asked.

"I don't know," Scorpious said as he examined the fallen can. "Looks like someones spying on us."


	7. Chapter 7

Scorpious had let Prim sleep for the rest of the night, pacing back and fourth in the common room how she'd be able to stay at Hogwarts.

She'd have to go to diagon alley, that's for sure, he said to himself, eyes focused on the gound below him.

She'd need a wand, robes, books, so much. How could she possibly stay?

There came a knocking on the door suddenly. He opened it to find a familar face.

Nora Lastrange.

She was smiling, that crazy smile of hers, the way she usually did when she was up to no good. Her dark hair piled on top of her round, pale face. Her grey eye's were practically glowing in the moonlight.

"What brings you here?" Scorpious asked.

"I know about Prim," she squeeled. "I heard you were the one who brought her here."

"I was," Scorpious stiffened.

She slapped him.

"All of our points weren't worth the little brat!" she hissed.

"Never slap me," Scorpious growled as he rubbed the hot mark she left on his cheek.

"I can do whatever I want," she teased. "Anyways, you have feelings for her, don't you?"

"Prim?" Scorpios stiffened. "No."

"Yeah, yeah," Nora huffed. "You need to work on your lying."

"I saved her," Scopious hissed.

"Why?" Nora asked, intenly staring at him now.

"She was in need of help and she wasn't a muggle," Scorpious said.

"You're foolish," Nora said, crossing her arms. "And a disgrace to the slytherin house."

"A disgrace?" Scorpious shot back. "Hogwarts isn't helping anyone or anything durring these hard times."

"Why would we want to interfere with the world?" Nora asked, grabbing his hand. "What do you think would happen to us?"

Scorpious went still, staring into her steel eyes. She was trying to perswade him like everyone else, he knew that, but it wouldn't work.

"I know you don't care what I have to say," Nora said before she walked away. "I just wanted to let you know Victoria has just sent her to Azkaban."

Scorpious's heart practically stopped. He ran out of the room and to Victoria's office.

"You'll be too late!" Nora called to him as he vannished into the dark halls.

He wasn't listening though. He was never listening to her anymore. It pained her almost, knowing how much she cared for him. Though lately it seemed as if he never cared for her at all, especially since Prim.

"I'm glad she'll be gone," Nora said to herself, staring into the never ending dark.

"What's all this yelling about?" she heard Elias yawn. He walked up to her, now in his pajama's, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I can't sleep a wink."

"Who do you think?" Nora hissed.

"Prim," Elias sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"She'll be gone, we won't have to worry," Nora laughed.

"I'm sure Scorpious is thrilled," Elias said sarcastically.

"He'll get over it," Nora sneered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where's Prim?" Scorpious cried, his eyes wide and fearful underneath the stars on Hogwarts grounds.

Victoria simply looked down upon him. An expressionless look fell upon her shadowy face.

"You sent a helpless girl to Azkaban?" Scorpious winced.

She still said nothing.

"It's too late now, isn't it?" Scorpious asked.

"She's never comming back," Victoria said.

Oh, but she will, Scorpios thought. He'd go there to get her himself.

As a matter of fact, it wasn't too late.

In an instant Scorpious dashed back into hogwarts and in back into the common room where Elias and Nora were still talking.

"Fretting, are you?" Nora asked anoyingly.

"Shut up," Scorpious muttered, grabbing his broom.

"Leave to get her and you'll be expelled from hogwarts," Nora said.

"I've had enough of you tonight Nora!" Scorpious shouted, his face beat red. The sight of him had Nora quivering. She didn't want to see him this mad. No, she cared about him too much. She was just jelous of Prim, that was all. A jelousy that went beyond any emotion she had.

"What are you doing?" Nora cowered as Scorpious came towards her.

Scorpious grabbed Nora's arm and uttered a few words from his lips.

A light had flashed and both of them disapeared.

When they landed, they were certainly no where near Hogwarts anymore. In fact, they were on a still, quiet place.

Nora was shaking like mad. Her eyes were horribly wide now, looking around every which way.

"Scorpious?" she shook. "Where are we?"

"You asked for this," he said, taking in deep breaths.

Suddenly an arrow shot out from practically no where, landing right between Nora's long, sprawled out fingers.

Scorpious heart stopped. They were not in a normal woods.

Another arrow came at them, just barely missing when Scorpious used a spell to zap it away.

Then, right before their eyes two children, around thirteen years old were fighting each other to the death.

Nora watched intently as blood spilled from their small, rather inocent bodies. They were screaming in pain, crying, with barely enough wepons on them to get the job done quick.

If the children had seen them watching, she was certain they'd be after them instead.

One of the children gave one last cry of pain and fell to the ground, an arrow struck in her heart.

The victor looked away from the dead body, tears streaming down his face. He cried hard in pain, both physically and emotionally until his eyes rested upon Scorpious and Nora.

Scorpious grabbed a hold of Nora's hand as they vannished back to Hogwarts.

"Tell me now," Scorpious cried, tears swelling in his eyes as they sat on Hogwarts grounds. "Tell me you want to help her."

"I..." Nora chocked as she began recalling the fight. Her soul was natually cold, being a slytherin. Her ancestors were all the same way. Wickedness was instilled deep in her blood.

But what she had just witnessed was beyond anything she could imagine.

Children, fighting for the death? How did it make sense.

"I'll do whatever I can," Nora said, taking a hold of Scorpious's hand.


End file.
